The Night Girls
by lovineverything617
Summary: The Teen Titans Meet 2 girls in one night. One girl is from Robin's past and another is really powerful. What happens when Slade comes after them? (Suck at summaries no Batgirl)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I came up with a long time ago I hope you like it and if you don't then don't read! but if you have suggestions then pm me or Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, Beastboy, and Raven were all sleeping in their rooms then the siren goes off. Robin walks up to the living room and looks at the screen the rest walks in "Titans Trouble!" says Robin. They all go to a dark ally where a girl is fighting Slade. "I don't want to hurt you!"the girl screams Slade ignores the girl and hits her again "Titans Go!" Robin yells and the Teen titans go after the two but before they start fighting him, Slade knocks the girl out. They keep fighting until at last-minute he escapes.

"What should we do with her?" Cyborg asks pointing towards the sleeping girl "we should probably take her to the tower" replies Robin.

After they made it to the tower, they lay the girl on the couch. "Is she alright?" asked Starfire "Yeah Star she's fine. She's just sleeping." Robin tells her "wow look how she's dressed," says Raven "i wonder if she's gothic" "what if she acted like Raven then there would be two Ravens" laughs Beastboy and then Beastboy soon shut up as soon as Raven glares at Beastboy. Then the girl wakes up "w-who are you!?" the girl questions "Why am i here!? Who was that man!?" "Its okay "I'm Robin, this is Starfire, that's Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg." soothes Robin pointing out the people as he tells her the names. "The man you were fighting was Slade. Whats your name?" "M-my name is Midnight" says the girl aka Midnight. "cool!" says Beastboy "So Midnight, do you know why Slade went after you tonight?" asks Cyborg "i don't know, one minuet I'm on my way to meet my friend then the next I'm being lured into that ally and we started fighting." Then the siren goes off again "Titans Trouble!" Robin yells "Maybe i should go too" Midnight Says "You should rest friend" Starfire replies "Star's right, just lay down and we'll be right back" Robin agrees.

The Titans leave the tower while worrying about Midnight. When the titans arrive at the scene, they saw almost the exact same thing they saw earlier with Midnight. Only this time, the girl was fighting back and she was really mad. "Leave me ALONE!" she yelled then the girl hits Slade "Titans GO!" then the girl stops fighting Slade "Wait a second, i know that voice anywhere" she mutters "Robin!?"she yells Robin freezes then thinks about when he was with Batman (not Batgirl another made up character) "NIGHT JAY!?" "who else?" replies Night Jay. Slade escapes when the titans get distracted watching the two talk "Sooooo... who was that guy?" asked Night Jay "Slade" the titans replied with disgust in their voices. They all go to the Titans tower and Night Jay sees Midnight.

**sooo...um what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:** No Teen Titans for me :(**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Night Jay screeches at Midnight "i could ask you the same thing" replies Midnight calmly "you two know each other?" asks Robin shocked "Yeah" both girls reply "sooo... how did you get here?" asked Midnight "well, I was on my way to meet you and then this guy with a mask comes out of nowhere and tries to kidnap me!" exclaimed Night Jay "so what about you?" "Same here and the man's name is Slade by the way" sighs Midnight "Yeah I know that, Wait, did you use your powers!?" questions Night Jay and silence came from Midnight

"You know you shouldnt use your powers! At least not until you gain control of them! What if you-" "No no! I didn't use my powers! I was physically fighting him! And if you don't believe me ask them!" Midnight points toward the confused looking Titans. Robin was the first to speak "so Midnight has powers she can't control?" "yeah," answers Night Jay "and i do too but _I can_ control it" "whatever" mumbles Midnight "WAIT! since when do _you _have powers?!" asks Robin "since i fell into some kind of toxic waste or whatever it was trying to save _her_!" Night Jay points to Midnight. Midnight sighs "well sorry" Midnight says sarcastically "and I had told you that just started using my powers and im still trying to control my POWERS!" Lightning starts and the ocean comes crashing against Titans tower "i know! I know and in the wrong hands it can and will be really dangerous" says Night Jay "that's why Slade is after you and trying to get to Night Jay too because you guys are close so he manipulate you and get your power." cyborg says "he did the same thing to Terra" Beastboy says softly.

Then Midnight ducks down onto her knees, closes her eyes and covers her ears. "please don't say her name" Night Jay whispers then Midnight opens one eye "what?" Midnight asks then she opens both eyes and gets up "you didn't yell," Midnight murmurs to herself as her circles Night Jay inspecting her "looks like Night Jay" then she sniffs Night Jay "smells like Night Jay" then she looks at Night Jay again "okay i am NOT going to lick you! So whats up? why aren't you yelling, screaming and tearing the walls off this place?" Midnight questions Night Jay "well im being polite" Night Jay says with her teeth clenched "wait, you know Terra?" Robin asks. Night Jay looks away and Midnight sighs and looks at Night Jay questionably and Night Jay nods. "well... Night Jay is Terra's cousin" then all the titans gasp

"No wonder she looks so familiar" Beastboy whispers

"It can't be!" Starfire yells

"woah" Raven says

Robin and Cyborg have their mouths hanging open

"okay! soooo...why don't we get some pie who wants some pies cuz I know I do! heheh" Midnight laughs nervously trying to change the subject

Night Jay sighs "okay how about we put this all behind us and forget we just said this at least for now okay?" Night Jay asks. All the Titans nod

*skips to a while later*

"Who likes video games?!" Beastboy yells out "I do!" Night Jay yells right back at him "well I bet I could beat you!" Beastboy smirks. Night Jay snorts "yeah in your dreams!" "I play winner!" Cyborg calls out from behind them both making them both jump and all three go to the couch and turn on the T.V. "okay now that that's settled with I'll be in my room" says Raven as she goes into the dim hallway. "I must go and feed Silky he must be very hungry" Says Starfire going towards a different direction than Raven. "and I have to go and locate Slade" Robin says following Starfire into the hallway. "And now im left alone yet again" Midnight mumbles to herself "oh wait hey Cyborg?" Midnight calls going into the living room "yeah Midnight?" "where am I going to sleep?" "oh umm I guess you have to sleep in Ter- I mean _her_ room I could take you ther-" the video game makes a losing sound "Awww man! I can't believe you beat me!" Beastboy whines "yeah well I'm just that good" Night Jay says smugly "your turn Cy! lets see if _you_ can beat me!" Midnight raises an eyebrow at her for what she just called Cyborg and Nigh Jay just rolls her eyes _has she become close to them already? _Midnight thought "oh its on! hey BB take Midnight to _her_ room" says Cyborg. Beastboy sighs "all right come on Mid." "Mid?" Midnight asks "yeah our names besides Robin and Raven are too long ya'know so we call each other the short versions of our names like Night Jay's nickname is Jay or J it doesn't really matter thought cuz they both sound the same" "yeah..." then they both stop in front of Terra's room "look im sorry that you have to sleep in Terra's room while your here its just there's no more room left and I doubt that Jay would be very happy if she got this room and-" Midnight covers her hand over Beastboy's mouth "sshhhhh it's okay BB I understand" then she takes her hand off his face and Beastboy sighs in relief "thank you for understanding Mid." Midnight rolls her eyes and says a "sure" and enters the room.

Midnight looks around Terra's room she goes to the bed and looks out the window "so this is where she stayed when she left Night Jay" Midnight wondered to herself. She then goes to sleep.

*at 11:55*

Everyone is sleeping soundly in Titans Tower everyone except Midnight who keeps tossing and turning in Terra's bed. All of a sudden, she wakes up and screams everyone comes in Night Jay goes to Midnight "what's wrong Midnight?" she asks her "He's coming for me" Midnight replies the fear in her voice easy to recognise "He's coming and he isn't going to stop"

**sooo should i write more? this is my first fanfic by the way review and i will upload soon!**


End file.
